


关于猫魅族的舌头究竟是什么样的这件事

by peppers



Series: ff14 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppers/pseuds/peppers
Summary: 1、智力、道德水准<5的光呆2、除了吃天天就是玩猫猫3、光呆无具体性别
Relationships: 水晶公/光之战士
Series: ff14 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	关于猫魅族的舌头究竟是什么样的这件事

**Author's Note:**

> 1、智力、道德水准<5的光呆  
> 2、除了吃天天就是玩猫猫  
> 3、光呆无具体性别

“所以我们……首……首先……”水晶公再一次感受到了这种令人不自在的视线，这让他甚至没有办法集中注意力说完现在的部署。  
这道直勾勾的目光出自光之战士，几乎所有人都能看出光之战士的直白举动，然而光之战士本人却没有意识到自己行为的不妥。  
在某种方面来说，光之战士迟钝得可怕，直白不带遮掩的随心举动，常常比武力值带来的杀伤力更大。  
或许阿莉塞就是因为这样才沦陷的。  
这种赤裸的眼神持续了好一阵，这让水晶公感到非常的紧张，心里一趟一趟地打小鼓，“该不会是发现了什么……”他藏在衣服里的尾巴不安地勾着，连姿态都变得有些僵硬，开始不自觉地垂下了脑袋，想让兜帽遮得更深一点。  
换做是谁被这样的目光盯着都不太好受，然而是那个光之战士，就很少有人有勇气说出英雄的不是了。  
“咳……”雅修特拉率先出声打破了凝固的气氛，光之战士才如梦初醒般地立刻收回了自己的目光。  
周围的人脸色各异，桑克瑞德甚至冲着敏菲利亚撇了撇嘴，示意她别看这些乱七八糟的东西。敏菲利亚不敢反驳，虽然有些好奇，但还是垂着脑袋盯着观星室的地板发呆。  
然而作为罪魁祸首的光之战士本人却丝毫没有被人揭穿的羞耻感，欲盖弥彰地将视线移向毫不相干的地方，装得像是什么都没发生过一样。“啊抱歉，你继续。”  
多亏了他这百年来见多识广，否则他还真的未必能在这样诡异的气氛下气定神闲的再继续。  
如果他有勇气捅破这层窗户纸的话，大概就能知道光之战士一直盯着他看的原因了。  
在刚到水晶都的时候，光之战士似乎已经嗅到了蛛丝马迹。但不管光之战士是否真的知道，他仍然坚持着只要光之战士不说，他也绝对不会摘下兜帽，暴露身份的做法。虽然很可能是自欺欺人。  
经历了如此尴尬的事情以后，光之战士仍然没有收敛自己的行为，或者说行为忠实地反应了本人。  
灼热的目光黏在水晶公兜帽下裸露的部分，如果目光能做出点什么，水晶公几百年的名声怕是要不保。  
过于黏着的视线，和心不在焉的光之战士让这场战斗会议变得有些艰难。桑克瑞德想要模仿雅修特拉的做法，让光之战士清醒过来，至少别在孩子面前这样。  
他先是轻咳了两声，英雄并没有乖巧地收回目光。很快桑克瑞德就忍不住这样不温不火的警告，他差点连肺管子都咳出来。对方一点收敛的意思都没有，就差没有在水晶公身上灼出两个洞。  
桑克瑞德开始有点怀疑英雄是不是针对他。  
水晶公本人也不能很好地承受如此炙热的目光，罕见地在匆忙说完了下一步的行动计划之后，就把他们立刻哄走了。  
光之战士才走出观星室，就露出了一脸遗憾的表情。阿莉塞欲言又止地瞥了英雄两眼，最终什么也没问出口。  
英雄本人却对拂晓一众投来的目光是毫无所察，依旧我行我素地打开了手里的地图，“接下来是要去这里吧。”  
其实光之战士大多时候都是靠谱的，至少在战斗这方面无可挑剔，只是偶尔的不知所谓让人有些头疼。  
当阿尔菲诺与光之战士在珂露西亚岛上一同收集有关灵光卫的消息的时候，发现光之战士掰开了不知道是马是猫还是犬科食罪灵的嘴。  
与光之战士比起来，小只的食罪灵弱小可怜又无助，好在这只食罪灵已经安息了。  
在阿尔菲诺对这样的行为百思不得其解的时候，就听见光之战士没头没脑来了这么一句：“到底是什么样的呢……”  
惊得阿尔菲诺本能地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，想要说点什么，又不知道该说些什么。  
光之战士的所作所为不但没有随着战斗的忙碌而收敛，反而在拂晓众人包括水晶公本人在内沉默的娇宠而更加肆无忌惮。  
如果可以不用眼睛战斗，光之战士大概会舍得把眼珠子挂在水晶公身上。  
与光之战士同行的阿尔菲诺隐约知道了点什么，因为英雄在折磨……不、不能这么说，应该说是观察各种食罪灵和野兽的时候，总是冒出一句“……好想知道”。  
之所以那么盯着水晶公，大概是他身上有着什么非在意不可的秘密。  
水晶公本人不愿明说，也怪不得光之战士控制不住自己想要探究的目光了。  
想到这里，阿尔菲诺忽然觉得自己有点理解光之战士的想法了，由此他看着英雄的目光也跟着复杂了起来。  
察觉到哥哥变化的阿莉塞有些不明所以，看着阿尔菲诺带着同情与安抚的目光望向光之战士的时候，她本人的目光也变得莫名其妙起来。  
敏菲利亚同样也感受到了拂晓几人之间的目光流动，看着阿莉塞看着阿尔菲诺看着光之战士看着水晶公，她正想向桑克瑞德询问这出犹如套娃一样的场景，就被他警告了。  
“别问。”  
敏菲利亚只能老老实实低下了头。  
或许是对水晶公身份的猜疑和战斗中累积的不安，让光之战士看起来尤为焦虑，今天一出悬挂公馆，就忍不住在众人还未到齐之前在观星室来回踱步。  
直到所有人都到齐了，光之战士才稍微收敛了情绪，只不过眼神还是控制不住往水晶公那方向瞟，右手的小拇指也不停在交叉在胸前的手臂上打着节拍。  
不要说光之战士表现得这么明显了，平时英雄只要稍微有点风吹草动，他必然立刻就察觉。在光之战士凝视他的同时，他也一直在注视着英雄的行动。  
比起自己的舒适与否，他也更在乎英雄本人是否有受到伤害。  
“你今天感觉有什么不适吗？”水晶公颇为担忧地追问道，超出限度的关心让雅修特拉不免怀疑。  
英雄本人对于这样的关怀却是非常受用，也没察觉出有什么不妥。  
在水晶公出声询问之后，光之战士像是终于得到了许可一样，一时间又是喜悦又是纠结，眉毛上上下下好不精彩。  
“其实我在意很久了。”光之战士又在偷瞄水晶公。  
“有什么很在意的事情吗？”考虑到英雄在外奔波的辛劳，水晶公总是不免想要为其多做一点，就连悬挂公馆的房间，都是他百忙之中抽出时间亲自布置的。  
“有的。”光之战士拧着眉头，不知道究竟是被问题给缠住了，还是因为实在是不好开口。“猫魅族的舌头上到底有没有倒刺？”  
原先包括年龄最小的敏菲利亚在内，所有人都下意识地想要倾听英雄的烦恼，能帮上一点算一点。  
在下一瞬间却听到了与烦恼二字几乎不沾什么关系的问题，一时间几人像是被魔界花来了一套香水服务，又酥又麻脑子还跟不上趟。  
满心操劳的桑克瑞德倒成了第一个反应过来的人，他瞪了敏菲利亚一眼，小姑娘就条件反射般地垂下了脑袋。  
又缓了片刻，阿尔菲诺怔怔地冒出一句：“这是性骚扰吧……”  
想要了解这个问题有很多种方法，例如问雅修特拉，当然这可能不是一个很好的选择，不过总比在大庭广众之下问水晶公要妥当。不过为什么要问水晶公？  
“喂！阿尔菲诺！”阿莉塞有些恼怒地叫了他一声，不太赞同他说这样的话。  
然而英雄本人却十分坦然地点了点头，“没错，我就是在性骚扰。”  
“……”作为风暴中心的当事人，水晶公的心情要比其他几人更加复杂，一方面是被这样问的尴尬，另一方面是身份或被揭穿的紧张。他抿着嘴唇，仔细斟酌着应该如何才能把这个问题回答完美。  
而作为提问者的光之战士压根没有等待解答的耐心，身为连任务说明都没听清就接下的行动派英雄，光之战士三步并作两步走到了水晶公面前。  
在众人都还没反应过来的瞬间，光之战士一把拽住了水晶公的衣领，俯下身去吻住了这位长者。  
由于一切发生得太过突然，水晶公因为震惊张开的嘴被光之战士乘虚而入，一下子就用舌头卷住了他的舌根。  
“……！！！”  
不仅如此，这样的冒犯还十分地肆无忌惮。为了得到问题的答案，光之战士努力用舌尖纠缠他的舌头，舔过他的舌面上每一个小突起。  
水晶公的尾巴因为这样的突发情况不受控制地扬起，甚至因此炸了毛，他下意识想要闭上嘴把这个无礼之徒赶出去，但在慌乱之间犬牙划破了英雄的舌头，嘴里满是血腥让他不敢再轻举妄动，只能任由对方无端的侵犯。  
得到了答案的英雄终于心满意足地松开了水晶公，毫不在乎地擦了擦自己嘴角的血，甚至是体贴地为他拉上了稍微向后滑的兜帽帽檐。  
其他人的表情精彩得像是游末邦的霓虹灯，就连垂着脑袋的敏菲利亚也忍不住抬头，只不过看了一半被桑克瑞德捂住了眼睛。  
光之战士本人却开心的像个孩子，“是真的！”  
水晶公想自己要是能蒸发，现在可能已经消失了。他涨红着脸，再也无法佯装成熟和淡定，法杖在他手上几乎要被他捏断了。  
他试着深呼吸了好几次，张着嘴仍然没有办法发出任何一个像样的音节。  
称心如意的光之战士退回了原来的位置，看上去又是一脸的无辜，仿佛什么都没发生过一样自然。  
面临道德抉择的拂晓众人，也不知道该不该一个反手把光之战士扣住，最终选择了集体沉默。  
令人窒息的沉默持续了好一阵，直到莱楠推开了观星室的大门，看到如同中了石化咒的众人，以及心情愉悦又好奇的光之战士。  
“这是怎么了吗……？”莱楠下意识想要向自己敬仰的水晶公求解，却发现这么多年来冷静稳重的“爷爷”也像是年轻人一样慌乱得手脚都不知道该放在哪里。  
为了不在小辈面前失去风度，水晶公努力平稳自己有些颤抖的声音，为了让自己听起来和平时一样，他不得不放缓了说话的方式，一个字一个字地往外冒：“没。有事吗？”  
就连水晶公本人也不说发生了什么，莱楠不免有些奇怪，但需要报告的这件事比起现在怪异的气氛更为重要，她暂时忽略了这种诡异感。“是游末邦那边……”  
游末邦可以说是目前拯救第一世界最大的问题所在，众人也很快重新投入到了紧张的气氛中。  
除了光之战士。  
水晶公又感受到了那种让人在意得不得了，浑身刺挠的视线。  
“我想起来了！”  
“怎、怎么了吗？”莱楠突然被打断以为自己说错了什么，但若有所感的拂晓众人却陡然生出一种不好的预感。在桑克瑞德警告之前，敏菲利亚率先一步低下了头。  
“我还有一件事非常在意！”光之战士的目光又忍不住开始往水晶公的长袍下摆上飘。“猫魅族的……”  
察觉到光之战士视线的水晶公立刻按住了自己下摆的衬裙，连着倒退了三步，再也没办法装作不在意。“这个不行！”  
光之战士露出了遗憾的表情。


End file.
